Mr & Mr Usami
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU. "Green Hawk" Misaki is married to "The Violent Viper". Two dangerous assassins have fallen in to love, but will they survive two assignments of conflicting interest? AxM/MxA
1. Chapter 1 : Stage is Set

**A/N: I've finally worked up the nerve to write a fic for this lovely fandom. I truly hope I do it justice. I chose the classic Romantica couple (Akihiko/Misaki) and inspiration from this fic came from the talented Nillen's "Mr and Mr Kuran" for Vampire Knight. I thought it would be hilarious to try a fast-paced spy life on these two. **

**SUMMARY: This is AU where Akihiko Usami is known as -The Violent Viper-and is married to the fiery, adorable "Green Hawk" Misaki. Two exemplary agents from sister agencies have managed to co-exist and fall in love, their newly-crafted paradise is threatened when they receive orders to kill each other. Can two trained assassins survive this kind of tough love?  
><strong>

**WARNINGS: Rated M for a reason for themes and certain-other-things in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their original creator, I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies. **

**Enjoy the read! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>Misaki chewed his lower lip as he stared hard in the mirror, looping the silken fabric of his tie over and under. He knew he was doing something wrong, the knot just wasn't coming out right at all, but he had yet to put his frazzled brain on what was off about it. Muttering softly to himself, he yanked the tie loose and glared at it for a minute.<p>

When that didn't produce any useful results, he resignedly looped it around his neck once more and began to twist and tuck. "Over under, under over and—knot." He sighed. It still didn't look the way he wanted it to and he didn't have all day to spend fussing with it. He checked his watch and forced himself not to panic.

He was running out of time and he really could not afford to do that so early in the evening. Turning away from the mirror, he scurried to the bathroom and proceeded to comb his hair with the aid of water and a spritz of hairspray. Appearances would speak volumes tonight and he wanted it to say what he didn't quite have the nerves to breathe aloud.

Brushing his teeth hurriedly, he washed his face with cold water and patted it dry with a towel.

Nerves.

It was finally beginning to settle in. Misaki hurried out of the bathroom to sit on the edge of the bed for one necessary detail. He didn't normally put his shoes on in the house, but this was one special pair and for that pair, he'd always make an exception. He took his time lacing up the comfortable dress shoes and checking to be sure they were in good condition.

They were shiny and pointed—as all good dress shoes ought to be—and oddly comfortable and stable, as all good spy shoes ought to be. He rose from the bed and stashed the shoe box beneath his bed, moving to stand in front of the mirror again.

Stupid tie.

It was partially his own fault, he'd grown so accustomed to his lover tying them, that he'd easily overlooked the detail as a necessary skill set. Of course, it didn't really help that any time he was in close proximity with said Akihiko—Usagi-San—Usami, that his mind was anywhere else but on tying ties with that deadly finesse.

Misaki scowled. He knew his silvery-haired lover was probably still sulking on the sofa in the living room from their most recent discussion and he wasn't about to go and break the tense silence with a request as trivial as the proper knot for his tie. "Cellphone." He muttered, crossing the room to rummage through a drawer in his dresser. There were several phones inside and he chose a midnight blue smartphone. Turning it on, he pulled up a search for the proper way to tie a tie.

"Misaki." Usagi's warm velvety voice purred softly in his ear.

"Wah!" Misaki yelped, jerking by reflex with an elbow to the stomach and a knee half-poised to kick before he caught up to the voice and the owner of that particular voice. A rich rosy blush colored his face attractively as he hurriedly jammed the cellphone in his suit jacket pocket. The last thing he wanted was for the arrogant idiot to see just how-

"It's in and under." Usagi said, smoothly, having ducked the well-placed elbow and stiffened for the impact of the kick that never came. He hid a smirk at the look on his adorable lover's face. His Misaki was so sexy when preparing for a mission and of course, the fact that his trademark clumsiness was just that—a trademark, made it all the more delicious for him to know that the lithe body he often desired so deeply, was just as deadly as his own.

"U-usagi-san." Misaki stammered, leaning back into the dresser. "I thought, I thought you-" His mind blanked as he licked his lips, nervously.

"This one doesn't match, don't you have a navy blue?" The taller man expertly whisked off the miserably knotted tie and turned the wrinkled strip of fabric over in his hand. "This one could use ironing."

"Shut up, baka!" Misaki tried to grab it back. "It has to be this one."

"Why? It's not particularly-" Usagi held it up out of reach.

The red dimmed to a suitable pink as Misaki scowled. "I have to." His green eyes narrowed as he took in his lover's attire. "I thought you were staying home tonight." The tall man was dressed in a pale grey suit, matching tie and silken kerchief in pocket, his shoes shining brightly, expensive watch gleaming in the bedroom lighting. The silvery hair was smoothed back into place and an air of elegance completed the entire look.

Usagi smirked. "Going to miss my welcome home?" He teased.

"Are you working?" Misaki asked, bluntly. Trying and failing to look away from the lovely sight his lover presented.

Deep violet eyes shimmered faintly. "And if I am?"

"I'm leaving first!" Misaki sputtered. "And you're waiting the fifteen minutes, I can't be late!"

"And neither can I." With quick hands, Usagi suddenly looped the tie around the brunet's neck, jerking him forward and spinning him around to face the dresser mirror. "Hold still." He whispered, resting his chin on Misaki's head, his hands moving gracefully—and speedily with the silken strip of fabric, fashioning a suitable knot in seconds.

"Ahh, my hair!" Misaki's hands went to his head, pushing away the older man once the tie was knotted. He bolted for the bathroom, only to realize as he hurriedly yanked the plastic comb through his hair that he'd lost. "Usagi-san!" He growled, dashing out from the bathroom and for the penthouse door.

His suspicions were confirmed when he noted that the penthouse was rather silent and a certain handful of keys were missing from the wooden holder on the kitchen counter. A muffled squeak of frustration blew through his lips as the young spy resisted the urge to kick the nearest wall.

Instead, he pulled out his smartphone and typed out an apology message, saving it in the drafts section. He'd send it—only—and only, if he really was late. He always gave himself enough time to make it to the designated meeting places and forget driving, it'd be faster to walk. With a huff, he ducked in the coat closet and retrieved the slender black portfolio, drawing out a small, sealed envelope and a silver pen with a rubber grip. Tucking them inside his suit jacket pocket, he replaced the portfolio in the closet and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>The drawing room was packed with guests in rich, designer gowns and expensive-looking suits.<p>

Misaki swallowed hard, taking a glass from a passing waiter, sniffing the contents discreetly before daring to sample a sip. It was a basic, fizzy cider and he was grateful for that, though the strange atmosphere in the air had him wondering if he'd want something stronger before the night was over.

He moved through the crowd, flashing a smile where necessary and mingling where he would be least likely to be noticed. Eventually, he spotted the mark, Lucien Havens, standing at a corner of the room, entertaining several young ladies in short, tight dresses. Misaki snorted, taking another sip of cider as he catalogued each girl and tucked the information away for later use.

Lucien was known for being a ladies man, but Misaki had been under the impression that it was more of a cover than anything else. He moved closer, hovering on the edge of the crowd, waiting until the man dared to lift his gaze from one of the simpering females to meet his own. The pale brown eyes grew wide when Misaki touched the glass to the side of his forehead, the prearranged signal.

The man gave a tiny nod, the wide smile wavering on his expressive face as Misaki turned back to the crowd and slipped into the throng of gossiping guests. He made his way over to the refreshment table, picking up a plate and choosing several delectable looking pastries. Moving to a corner of the room, the brunet happily dug into the snacks, his mind working through the typical details.

There were nine men from Lucien's security detail—which was odd—Misaki, noted, because most security details tended to have even numbers and preferred partners. He wondered exactly what was wrong, or rather, who was missing. That puzzle was a little trickier than the others, so he opted to return to the refreshment table for round two.

"A little fattening, don't you think?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

Years of training and the fact that he was on a mission at that moment, tempered Misaki's original reaction. He jerked around instead, pastry in hand, stuffing the creation into the mouth of his very surprised lover. "Baka!" The insult was whispered, punctuated by narrowed green eyes. "I thought you were working tonight, not stalking me."

Akihiko shrugged, chewing and swallowing the pastry, passing a long-fingered hand over his mouth to check for crumbs. "Thank you." He smiled, cheekily. "I wasn't stalking anything. I just haven't had a chance to visit the buffet yet."

"And you won't have one!" Misaki growled. "I thought we agreed you were never going to follow me." Green eyes glittered dangerously, an unspoken warning. "You promised you would never follow me on any mission. Never." Violet eyes stared back, steadily. "Baka." He muttered again. "It was just a—I didn't mean it, okay? Just go back home now, before something-"

"Ah, Mr. Usami!" Lucien fluttered over. "There you are. I'm sorry I missed your-"

Misaki nearly choked as the party host blabbered comfortably to Akihiko. The tall man answered the jumbled questions, smoothly and expertly manipulating the conversation until he had gotten the answers he wanted. They'd just finished when Lucien chanced to look over to his left and caught sight of Misaki.

"ah, there you are, I'd forgotten you were waiting and-"

Misaki plastered on the expected smile. "Mr. Lucien." He murmured. "Pleased to meet you." He stuck out one hand.

The man's freckled face flushed a faint shade of pink. "I had no idea that they would be sending someone as charming as you, Mr…?"

"Usami." Akihiko inserted. "Allow me to introduce my husband, Misaki Usami."

The shorter man stiffened visibly, but made no comment as Lucien's brown eyes grew even wider as he looked between the men. "Ah, of course, of course." He babbled. "You make an excellent pair." He grasped the proffered hand, but instead of shaking it, brought it to his mouth and gently brushed his lips on the smooth skin. "A pleasure indeed." He said, meaningfully.

Misaki blinked.

Akihiko cleared his throat, a scowl of disapproval coloring his face as he glared at the presumptuous host. "The pleasure is all yours." He said, stiffly. "Now, then, this was a request for security and-"

"I've brought it." Misaki said, quietly. "You can sign it and I'll handle the rest. Once it's out of here, you'll be safe, there's nothing they can do to touch you." He ignored the faint growl beside him.

"N-now?" Lucien stammered.

"Yes, now." Misaki said, patiently, handing off his empty plastic plate. "Have you somewhere private that we may-" The growl beside him was repeated, a little louder this time around. The petite brunet merely held his smile in place, shifting his weight backwards as he stepped on one white shoe. "-might have a moment to straighten things out?"

"I have a room off to the left of the study, if you'd like to-"

"That would be fine." Akihiko placed an arm around slender shoulders, drawing the shorter man closer to him. "Misaki and I will wait for you there, why don't you have a word with Chief Roland about the extra measures I suggested for the perimeter? I think he said your confirmation was necessary?"

"Of course."

Lucien scuttled off into the crowd as Akihiko steered Misaki towards the intended room. Misaki jerked away from the protective embrace, stalking forward to the aforementioned room. The moment the thick oak door clicked shut beside him, Misaki was halfway across the neat office and nestled in a corner of the room near the window.

Akihiko turned from locking the door to see the new position and his violet eyes narrowed. "Why did you let him touch you? You never let people touch you and-"

"Why didn't you tell me this was your mission?"

Akihiko sniffed. "It didn't seem necessary and-"

"I leave my folders out in plain sight, I do not censor where I go or what I do." Misaki's green eyes flashed angrily. "And you couldn't give me one little—this is my target, do you hear me?"

"I would never dream of taking your target, my dear-"

"Don't 'my dear' me!" Misaki snapped. The earlier fidgetiness and clumsiness was fading away as the Green Hawk persona climbed to the forefront. "I need this credit, no thanks to your last meddlings. Don't you dare interfere."

"But Misaki-"

"I mean it, Akihiko! Or I swear you won't get any for a month!"

"A month?" The violet eyes grew wide. "Are you sure you could last that long?"

"Just try me!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~*~ Please leave a comment if you feel so inclines! ^_^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Lights Out

**A/N: Thanks for the faves/alerts! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. ^_^ This chapter is a tad short (I have a tendency to write rather long snippets, so if you like longer chapters, they will show up fairly soon). **

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers/warnings and whatnot. I do not own any of these charming characters, save for my own original characters and plot bunnies. **

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>Akihiko stared at the adorably flushed face of the younger agent, holed up in the corner of the current mark's side office. He had no doubt that his charming Misaki would indeed make good on that threat—the fiery brunet had always kept any promise made when acting in his capacity as the Green Hawk. He sighed, there was no doubt indeed that the younger man would find a way to last the entire month—and be perfectly fine with it. He held up his hands in defeat. "It's all yours, but I'm staying."<p>

The glare increased the slightest fraction of iron in the bright green orbs. "Oh really?"

"I'm not running back home, Misaki, just because you're feeling a little territorial and-"

There was a soft knock at the door and then Lucien entered. His face had lost a little more color and his hands shook as he took a seat at the small, ornate writing desk. Nervous fingers fumbled through the top drawer to the left, to draw out a pen.

"Use this one." Misaki stepped out from the corner position he'd taken up by the window and drew out the pen and envelope he'd grabbed earlier. "Just sign and date here." A single cream-colored sheet of linen paper was presented from the small embossed envelope. A golden heading was stamped on the top and the black letters penned within were of another language.

Lucien bobbed his head quickly, accepting the silver pen. He licked his lips and set the paper in front of him, hesitating. "And once I sign this-"

"You will no longer be in danger and my agency will assume full responsibility for anything that happens afterwards." Misaki said, smoothly.

The mark hesitated, pausing to run his thin fingers through slicked back, golden-blond hair. "I-it's not that I doubt your word, Mr. Usami, but I-"

Misaki flashed a charming smile, the expression brightening his face and highlighting it at the same time. Dark chocolate curls only accented the pale features and the fact that he was smiling—warmly—softened any resistance in the nervous man across from him. "Mr. Havens, rest assured that all will be well. I give you my word as the Green Hawk."

Lucien dropped the pen. "G-green Hawk?" He stammered, pale brown eyes growing abnormally wide with a mixture of surprise and fear. "B-but, you don't l-look like-" He licked his lips. "N-not that I mean any disrespect but-"

Akihiko growled softly in his throat from his position by the door. There was an expression of extreme annoyance on his older, chiseled features and from the faintly visible glower, his evening mood had just plummeted several degrees down to the ice age. "Security is growing restless, Mr. Haven." He said, smoothly. "It is not wise to stay here much longer."

"But this is my party—in my own house!" The blond man sputtered, popping up from his chair, fists clenching in a sudden fit of anger. "How dare anyone try to-!"

"If you did not expect something to happen, then you would not have requested extra hands for your own security detail." Akihiko scowled. "And it is always safer to be mingling outside among guests, than in the same room as the Green Hawk, wouldn't you say?"

A visible shiver ran down the other man as he gulped. There was a very obvious point there and when he chanced to look back at said Green Hawk, the earlier smile of charm had melted away to two, very serious, very green eyes. Eyes that promised very unpleasant things to come if the wrong buttons were pushed at the wrong time-in the wrong place.

Lucien slowly sat down once more and grabbed the sheet of paper. He skimmed it briefly and then slanted it to the left, snatching up the pen to sign on the printed line.

The moment his pen touched the paper—all the lights in the mansion went out.

_Great_, Misaki thought irritably. _Just great_. This was supposed to be a simple mission, the simplest of simple missions. Why were things suddenly complicating themselves the minute a certain violet-eyed agent turned up. He held his breath, needing the silence as he drew his weapon from a hidden holster in his jacket. _Exactly what else can go wrong tonight? _

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~ Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined! ^_^ <strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 : Dark Time

**A/N: Thanks for the faves/alerts! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. ^_^ Here's chapter 3!  
><strong>

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers/warnings and whatnot. I do not own any of these charming characters, save for my own original characters and plot bunnies. Misaki is slightly OOC because he is a spy/assassin.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Haven?"<p>

There was no answer.

_Exactly what else can go wrong tonight? _

The moment the thought filtered through his head, Misaki realized just how stupid it was to tempt fate. He squashed the sister thought that went with it and forced himself to focus now. Whatever was going to happen, would happen. He had no control over that. But he could control himself and his own reactions to it.

He'd have to.

It took a fraction of a second for his eyes to adjust. There was a little trick he used for times like this and he used it now. He moved quickly, tackling the office chair to the floor only to discover that Lucien Haven was no longer there. He swallowed the words brimming on the tip of his tongue and scooted backwards to the floor, eyes darting rapidly about, his gun at the ready.

From the faintest hint of breathing in the corner of the room, he knew that Akihiko was still there. That was good. Sort of.

Misaki mentally shook himself together. He could focus on the drama later, the mission needed him now. He did the calculations in a way that worked out a decent plan of action. From his memory of the room, he figured that the door was only a few feet away. Carefully feeling along the wall proved this to be true and Misaki discovered that the door was open.

He didn't need a second invitation.

Out of the office and down the hall, Misaki strained to hair as his eyes swept the corridor. He could reason one of two things, one that someone else had opened the door to the private room or two, Mr. Haven had opened it himself.

Misaki was more inclined to take the first option. He didn't want to deal with the headache of the second one. Something rustled beside him and without a second thought, Misaki tilted his head to side and aimed his gun over his shoulder. He fired two shots in quick succession and then darted forward to the other side of the hallway.

"You didn't even flinch." Akihiko breathed in his ear.

Misaki ground his teeth together, trying to ignore the velvety voice. He was trying to focus, for crying out loud. Of course he hadn't flinched. He'd known who he was gunning for and why. His temper manifested in the next step he took forward—he made sure to step on Akihiko's foot with all the deliberateness he could muster. Akihiko was wearing standard-issue shoes, it wouldn't hinder his performance, if necessary.

"Didn't you think it was me?"

"You sound heavier." Misaki shot back. "Quiet."

"Heavier?" Akihiko sounded insulted. "Misaki…"

"There!" Misaki hissed, taking aim and firing two more shots, before running forward. The sound of breaking glass and tearing fabric brought a new level to the situation. He'd hit his target—and a window. As said target had fallen, they'd clutched the thick draperies and pulled it to the ground with them.

Rich, pale moonlight streamed in through the newly revealed window and Misaki could make out the sounds of panicking guests. Akihiko swore beside him. Misaki resisted the urge to elbow him. He hadn't forgotten about the room full of supposed-innocents, but it appeared that his dear lover had.

It was the perfect place to hide, Misaki reasoned—and for that point, the only place that he was sure the others hadn't gotten to. There were screams and excited shrieks coming from within, but a scuffle off to the other end of the hall told him what he was looking for. He could almost hear the question that Akihiko didn't say, but he trusted the instincts that had yet to steer him wrong.

Something brushed past him at one point, but Misaki kept moving in the hazy blackness. His mind had shifted gears and he was now operating in Hawk-mode. The emergency generator kicked on as soft walkway lights lit up the carpeted areas throughout the house and the ornate wooden décor on the large double-doors looming ahead. There was no light coming out from beneath the door.

His hunch had been correct.

If the emergency lights in the ballroom had come on—then it would be child's play to pick out his quarry, but if they were elsewhere…

The double-doors beckoned.

Misaki didn't hesitate to throw them wide open and dive to the left, firing three more shots at the shadows that lurched forward. He took up a position on the left side of the floor as he mentally reviewed the situation and frowned. First, someone had shot at him. He was sure of that. Second, it seemed the room held seven armed men and a handcuffed Mr. Haven. Third. There were no emergency lights anywhere in this room—save for what little light he'd set in when he'd thrown the doors open.

_Wonderful, just wonderful. _

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~*~Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.~*~*~*~<br>**


End file.
